Jewels and Gems Series
by ausherlock
Summary: Lestrade has had it with Sherlock's shenanigans. Why couldn't he get results without half killing his suspects? Still, a visit from a familiar face always made him forget how much a crap day he was having. (A new series with Parental!Lestrade and small doses of Mystrade later on.)
1. Felix

Imarsynthia: I know I should be working Tiny Companion but I've had this other series in my head for a while now. I love Johnlock and all that but I wanted to try a bit of a different route this time.

On another note, we've been toying with the idea of allowing people to submit their own fics to be put up on the blog and possibly onto this account. Whatever your thoughts are on the subject, leave a review or an ask on our blog.

* * *

Lestrade never understood how two grown men could get in so much trouble. It was nearly unheard of. Only Sherlock would be the one to chase a suspect through a bloody carnival. It definitely wasn't on the top of the list if 'weird places Sherlock has been found' but it was pretty close. Even with the addition of John, he thought the doctor would have stopped the detective. Oh no. Where danger was John was surely to follow.

Maybe that's why he was sitting in his office with two idiots who had happened to jump into the Thames after a murderer. Was it a bad thing to say that catching the now hospitalized murderer almost wasn't worth saving the two from drowning?

" I have the right mind to keep you off cases for the next month, you know that?" Lestrade said.

Sherlock shrugged, the movement barely noticeable with his wet coat on his shoulder. The detective didn't even bother toweling off and proceeded to drip water everywhere. It was unsanitary and stunk of the Thames. The smell would never go away.

"You wouldn't seeing as I've caught your murderer. Paperwork really doesn't concern me. " he said with a wave of the hand.

Lestrade rubbed his temples and glared at Sherlock. The lanky git was just asking him to throttle him. He saw John giving him a contrite look as if it would do anything. At least he looked sorry and had respect for Lestrade's office. He really didn't have the patience to deal with anything Sherlock had to say. He had been up for at least thirty-six hours and he wanted to sleep. The case itself had been a hassle and dealing with Sherlock made it worse. It was like trying to handle a hurricane. Just all around impossible.

"Yes, but he's hospitalized after jumping off a ledge, nearly drowned, and had me running a wild goose chase. Then on top of everything, I had to bloody fish you both out the river!"he snapped.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and just to be rude, squeezed water onto the carpet while wringing out his coat sleeve. John gave Sherlock a look and shook his head. He just had to push his luck. The detective looked smug and already prepared as to what Lestrade would say. Said DI was preparing to ban Sherlock from his crime scene but got distracted by knocking on the door of his office.

A young twenty something poked his head inside and locked eyes with Lestrade. His face lit up and he raised a bag with a plain white box in it.

"I bought you lunch to- oh, I am interrupting? I can come back."he said getting ready to close the door.

Lestrade felt some of the tension leave him at the familiar face. Hell, seeing those hazel eyes and that cheery smile could still make him happy. John took the perfect time to snatch Sherlock out the office before Lestrade could ban the man. He was a yell away from it and nothing was worse than dealing with a bored Sherlock.

"Nope. They were just leaving. What did you bring me today, Felix?" Lestrade waved him in and took another look at him, "Is that a new hair color? Wasn't it just green?"

Felix laughed and slid into the office, ruffling his short navy blue hair. Of course Lestrade would comment on it. He walked past the two retreating men to set the bag down on an empty part of Lestrade's desk. He walked to DI and gave the older man a hug. He made sure to not get any flour on him, still having his work attire on.

"It was olive green, Da. Much cooler than green," Felix wiped some flour off his turtleneck,"Sorry if I got some flour on you. The bakery was real busy today."

Lestrade rolled his eyes and pulled the box closer to him. He opened it and neared moaned at the delicious smell coming of it. Inside was a hot spinach and lamb calzone with sour cream on the side. There was a tasty looking piece of pound cake that he could probably save for later. He'd was lucky to get enough downtime to eat it now. There was some good with having a great kid who owned a bakery and bought his dad lunch now and then.

He decided to dig in right away, waving off the last comment. Flour would be the best thing he'd be covered in today. He was aware that Felix took a seat on the couch since his chairs were ruined. Even thinking about Sherlock right now for that brief moment wasn't enough to break his mood. A hum left his mouth as he tried to eat as neat as possible. It was the only thing to cross his lips that could constitute as food other than gritty coffee and stale biscuits from the Yard.

"So, who were the soggy looking blokes that just left? Friends of yours?" Felix asked, watching with a fond look as his dad ate with obvious hunger.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. You know Holmes helps me with cases sometimes, the git. John Watson is his friend. Blogs about their cases." Lestrade explained, more interested in his meal and saying so afterwards.

Felix nodded and briefly remembered hearing something about a blog about a detective. He had tuned it out a while ago when the customers in his shop were going on about it. He figured it would nice to be introduced to them on day. Maybe he would look for the blog when he got a chance. He did have a busy schedule and a big part of that schedule was making sure his Da didn't overwork. Last thing he needed was him stressing his body to extreme limits.

"Cool. I'd love to meet them sometimes. But hey, I gotta go back and open up the bakery. You gonna come home tonight?"

"Yeah. The case is over and I'll just bring this file home. Don't give me that look, I wasn't going to stay. Pick up Artemis for me?"

"Just checking, Da. Your are such a workaholic. Your gonna explain this time why our Da couldn't pick him up this time. For being eight, he's pretty smart. See you at home."

Felix gave Lestrade one last hug before leaving out the door. Finishing the last pieces of his calzone, Lestrade leaned back in his chair. His mood was definitely lightened by the visit. The whole incident of how the case was finished was a distant though. He would get started on his paperwork a little early to get home at a reasonable time. Maybe he could stop by ASDA and pick up some snacks he knew his sons liked. It would be his turn to do a little surprise for them after working so long.


	2. Artemis

Lestrade frowned as he stared at the crime scene before him. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating it just a bit. It still didn't get rid of the horrified look on his face. It was like a paint bomb went off in his offices. His usually pristine glass walls were covered in vomit inducing neon colors. Not even his poor desk had been saved from the destruction. Hot pink paint (with the empty can on the desk) covered the top and dripped into the carpet. There was only one person he could think of doing this to him. When he got his hands on the skinny git, he was going to kill him.

The bastard even had the nerve to leave one of his ghastly smiley faces on his chair. His favorite chair that had been worth waiting for through backorder for. Oh he wasn't going to kill Sherlock, he was going to destroy him. He was aware of Donovan coming to his side and then letting out a sharp gasp.

"What the hell? This has the Freak written all over it, the mad bastard." she muttered.

That snapped Lestrade out his daze and got him letting out a frustrated huff. Sherlock really couldn't be that 'bored'. The last case was at least two weeks ago and he was used to the man getting antsy around the third week. Just because he told him that it was day off and he couldn't get any cases was no excuse for this madness. He had a whole plan for his day and had only stopped by to grab his jacket he left last night. He could just catch a glimpse of his jacket, drenched in a eye gouging purple and somehow stuck to the window.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Baker Street was going to be a little detour in his trip to Regents Park. He had promised Artemis that he would take him to feed the ducks and take some pictures. He had to turn away so as to not look at the destruction.

"Just make sure this get cleaned up and put an order in for new...everything. I really can't stay."he said, taking out his phone to check the time.

Donovan nodded and made a face as she closed the door to the ruined office. No need to keep it open. She didn't even want to know how the Freak got in during the night. He was insane.

"I'll get right on that. Go enjoy your day off. Hang out with your kid. He's still into photography, huh?"she said.

"So far. Now he wants to learn how to play the harp. Told me that he would be able to feel the vibrations of the notes even if he couldn't hear the music."he said with a shrug.

Donovan smiled at the thought of the little boy playing something. Last month he had been crazy about the Underground system and now music. All she could picture was Artemis (who was just a young mini Lestrade) working a harp.

"Cute. Tell him I said hello. Seriously, go enjoy your day off, boss. I have it under control."

Lestrade nodded and made his way out of Scotland Yard with one destination on his mind. Sherlock was going to pay. That was jus uncalled for. He finally reached his car and was glad that Artemis was patiently waiting for him. He really hoped that he didn't throw a fit on the detour since he did promise a whole day together. No interruptions and they would eat at the bakery afterwards.

He unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat, turning to look at his youngest son. Felix must have done his hair since his usual cocoa brown hair was messy and his bangs were hanging in his vision . Maybe they should get a haircut too. He couldn't have the hair in his eyes. At seeing that Lestrade was back in the car, the young boy looked up and gave a happy smile.

He was a little curious of why his Daddy didn't have his favorite coat but it was no matter. They were going to have an awesome day. He had even picked out his favorite burgundy peacoat to wear and his Batman tee. It was going to be a very good day. Artemis took out his mobile as he rebuckled his seat beat.

"Are we going to the park now, Daddy?" he typed into the text box before showing Lestrade.

"We have to make a little stop first, okay? Daddy has to take care of a big git who messed up my office." Lestrade said as he started up the car.

Artemis frowned at the news and pouted. That wasn't fair. Who would mess up his Daddy's office? Didn't they know it was special day together? There weren't many days that he got off work. It was even more rare to see him before he went to sleep. They had to do everything that he planned out. Daddy had promised to help him take pictures with the expensive camera Uncle Mycroft bought for him too. He waited until Lestrade pulled out the parking space and started driving to Baker Street.

He guessed that it was alright. It wasn't like his Daddy was leaving him for the whole day. It was just that he worked hard and deserved to relax. Too bad he had to wait until he finished driving to speak to him. It was impossible to read lips from the back seat and none of his texts could be seen. Well, he could but Daddy didn't know how to read backwards. and his eyes were needed on the road.

Lestrade smiled at Artemis as he got the sign for ok as he drove. He could tell he was a little unhappy about it. He managed to avoid the worse of the morning traffic and found a parking space near the tube station. Unfounately, he couldn't leave Artemis in the car this time. He was going to have to tag along for this one.

"Come on, Art. Promise this won't take long. The park is really close to here anyways." he said as he turned around so his lips could be read.

He made his way out the car and waited for Artemis to be by his side. He extended his hand to be taken and laughed when his whole arm was grabbed instead. That was fine too. He was going to get him a ice cream for the good behavior. He focused on the walk to 221B, going through all the scenarios of where he would get revenge on Sherlock. He had half the nerve to sic his overprotective brother on him just to make his life miserable. But, that was the detective getting off easy.

There was no kind of simmering fury like the kinds Lestrade was feeling at the moment. A tug to his sleeve got him ignoring his revenge fantasies to the mobile angled his way.

"Are we going to a friend's house? Uncle Mycroft said that he's not worth the trouble? Who's not worth the trouble?"

Lestrade let out a sigh and held back some not so nice words. Mr. Government needed to learn to mind his business. Didn't he already worm his way into his life enough? It was already bad that Mycroft spoiled Artemis and indulged his every passing fancy. Sherlock had been grating his nerves the past week or so. He glared at the nearest CCTV (that followed them every so often), knowing Mycroft was watching. This was the last bloody straw. He took the mobile from the younger's hands and typed out a quick reply.

"Your Uncle Mycroft's brother. He did a bad thing to my office. We're gonna stop in his flat for a chat then we'll go right to the park."

Artemis read the text as he was handed back his mobile with a curious look. Uncle Mycroft never talked about a brother before. He told him about lots of things like other countries he'd been, answers to questions his teachers couldn't give and the really cool stuff like what he had for breakfast without even being there. If his brother was anything like him, Artemis was a bit curious in meeting him. He squeezed Lestrade's arm and leaned into him. He would be quiet for now and see what would happen.


	3. Artemis Part 2

He smiled when he felt a returning squeeze on his hand from Lestrade. His father gave a returning smile as they continued to walk. Lestrade kept the pace brisk and it was a bit shorter than an usual walk to 221B. He could feel fury bubbling under the surface and took a deep breath to calm himself. He allowed Artemis to ring the bell and waited for an answer. Mrs. Hudson was the one to open the door and gave a motherly smile at seeing them. She spotted Artemis and cooed at him, finding those big brown eyes staring up at her.

She moved to let them in and realized Lestrade didn't look to be dressed for work. She really hoped that Sherlock hadn't done anything too dangerous. That man seemed to get in too much trouble for his own good. And it did seem very suspicious that Sherlock did come home extremely late last night with paint in in his hair.

"Hello dear. The boys are upstairs. And whose this handsome little man next to you?" Mrs. Hudson said sweetly.

Lestrade managed to get his arm free and put a hand on Artemis's head. The boy didn't even startle as he was taken inside of the building. A ruffle to his wavy hair got his attention back and he waved to Mrs. Hudson. He looked up between the two before going back to examining his surroundings. Lestrade gave a smile as he watched Artemis take his mobile, sending off texts to God knows who. Probably updating Mycroft on what he was noticing.

"My boy, Artemis." Lestrade said as he tapped Artemis to get his attention. "Artemis, this is Mrs. Hudson. She's the landlady here."

Artemis looked up from his mobile and typed out a quick message. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

With a timid smile, he grabbed onto the sleeve of Lestrade's jacket and took in the strange flat.

"Isn't he darling? Shy?"

"Not at all. Deaf. Can't hear a thing. I'm kind of surprised he greeted you." Lestrade explained, waiting for the inevitable look of pity.

It was always the same and he let people think what they wanted. Just because someone couldn't hear meant that their life was over. To his surprise, Mrs. Hudson only smiled and tapped Artemis of the shoulder. She patted his hand and asked him if he would like a biscuit. Artemis looked delighted at the prospect of sweets and looked up to Lestrade for permission. He even tried to start working the puppy eyes at him.

"Oh, go on. Get a biscuit." Lestrade gave the sign for yes. "Mind bringing him to the upstairs when you finished?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Hudson said as she took Artemis by the hand to her flat.

Lestrade watched them go for a moment before making his way up the stairs. He didn't want Artemis seeing him tear Sherlock a new one. What was the idiot trying to prove doing that to his office? He finally reached the top of the landing and didn't bother to knock as he entered the flat. He saw Sherlock flopped on the couch in his stupid dressing gown, a book over his face.

Nodding to John who looked curious to see him, Lestrade went to stand in front of the sofa. He knew Sherlock probably knew it was him from the time he came into the flat.

"You owe me a new office, you twat. What is your problem? I told you I had a day off! I have important things to do today!" he snapped.

Sherlock only moved to remove the book on his face. He rolled his eyes at Lestrade and proceeded to ignore him. There was no need to explain himself. It was an experiment that didn't really yield any results but to piss off Lestrade. It obviously worked.

"What did he do now, Greg?" John asked as he put down his newspaper.

He was sure Lestrade was never usually this angry with Sherlock.

"He put paint all in my office. It looks like a interior designer on an acid trip gone bad threw up in it! And it's all his fault. I really didn't have time for this today."

John sighed and looked at Sherlock who had a smirk on face. Of course. He knew he was being too quiet this morning. Why did he have to wind Greg up? He really needed to find the detective something to do or he would just wreck more havoc. Standing, he went into the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock wasn't getting off easy. That much was clear.

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Tea?" he asked.

Lestrade gave a tight nod and went to sit in the empty armchair. Fine. Let Sherlock ignore him. If John couldn't give him a good trade for his man child ruining his office, he'd keep Sherlock off crimes scenes. And throw in a few drugs busts and possibly ban him from the Yard for a month. He wasn't going to get away with this. He could put up with a lot of Sherlock's shite but this was the last straw. He destroyed his work place. He could arrest him if he wanted to.

He thanked John once he was handed a cup of tea and let the warmth seep into his hands. Waiting for John to sit back down, he turned his gaze back to Sherlock. He gave him another glare out of spite. Stupid git always thought he could do anything that he wanted to.

"I think having Sherlock not deny any case I need help with for the next six months is sufficient enough to make up for it. Without complaint." Lestrade said.

John nodded and ignored Sherlock making an indignant sound. It was his fault after all and he went overboard. Yet again. Why did Lestrade's office have to suffer? His eyes widened slightly as the DI showed him the pictures of his office that Donovan sent him. Well shite. At least Lestrade wasn't asking Sherlock to shell out some money to replace the furniture and his jacket. Even they didn't have enough money to cover all of that. He glared at the lazy detective and found himself with a gaze that dared him to agree with Lestrade.

Did he not realize that he was wrong? No matter. Sherlock had to learn that he just couldn't do anything that he wanted. And really? Destroying a office in the Yard was a big no no. John was almost sure that Lestrade was going to arrest Sherlock on the spot for destruction of property. It was useless to ask how he got in the Yard after hours. Sherlock was going to make it up to Lestrade if he liked it or not.

"Agreed. I doubt that you'll get an apology out of him." John said as he took a sip of tea.

Lestrade felt a little better, knowing that John would get Sherlock to follow through with their agreement. He rolled his eyes as Sherlock flopped on the couch and muttered something about it not being serious. He had to wonder what kind of posh upbringing Sherlock had. It make him more than annoying half the time. Taking a sip of tea, he started to catch up with John from the past week or so. He must've lost track of time since Ms. Hudson brought Artemis up with him. His little boy looked a tad put out even if he just got free biscuits.

Artemis looked around for a moment for Lestrade and made a noise at seeing him sitting down. He walked over to him and stood in front of him with his arms folded. A pout was working its way onto his face that was frankly too adorable.

"Don't make that face at me. Just wait a tick. You're worse than your brother sometimes."

The pout was in full force now and made itself known. Lestrade couldn't hold back the smile that worked its way onto his face. He tugged Artemis close and poked his nose gently, making his son let out a giggle. He pulled him up into his lap and let out a chuckle when Artemis realized they weren't the only ones in the room. His eyes got wide in surprise and he gazed at the two tenants of 221B. He gave a shy wave to John and let his eyes linger on Sherlock. He tilted his head at him as he realized he had some of the same features that Uncle Mycroft had. This had to be the brother!

He waved to Sherlock and was a little surprised to see him staring at him so intently. Uncle Mycroft did that sometimes when he was tell-deduc-something spy like with Daddy and his job. Lestrade seemed to sense that Sherlock was about to get very intrusive. He had thought about introducing Artemis to him but thought against it. He knew Sherlock had no tact with children. This was the same man that made adults cry more on a number of occasions He just might give him an overdue punch if he even made Artemis upset. He didn't even want to know what Mycroft would do.

Just as Sherlock started to open his mouth to say something, Lestrade gathered Artemis into his arms as he stood. He waited until he felt the arms tight around his neck before walking. His back was not going to be too happy with him later on but the faster he got away from the git, the better.

"Time for us to go. Promised the son here a private day. See you later, John. Stay away from my office, you git."he said as he walked out the door, Artemis waving to the two as he held on.

Daddy's friends were interesting, Ms. Hudson being especially nice to him and giving him biscuits. He would have asked why he wasn't introduced but found the thought fleeing from his mind. What did he care? They were finally going to spend the day together! Artemis squeezed Lestrade in a tight hug as he was carried, more than excited to get on with the plans today.


	4. Old Timey Pastries and A Spot of Tea

Summary: In the daytime, its not too busy to where he can't stop to speak to people. After all, being the owner of a small trendy place is like that. Plus, he likes to be hands on in his craft. There are always new flavors and methods (not to mention his usually monthly themes and contents for his place) which are to be discovered. He likes to see people critique and try his food and the one he loves the most to do so is his Uncle Mycroft.

The man is brutally honest after all.

* * *

"Too sweet."

"A bit too much cardamon but the raspberries are a nice flavor. Instead of being just smashed, I suggest making a jam."

"...This one needs no improvement though I suggest putting it up as a special seeing as it is not apple season. No need to spend unnecessary expenses, correct?"

"I can always count on you, Uncle Mycroft. I'll get started on it right away! I'm sure to make more than a decent sell on them now."

Mycroft's lips quirked up into a slight smile at the gushing praise as he wiped his hands clean with a napkin. It was a small detour on his schedule but he could make room for it. He had been on his way back to the Diogenes Club when he had noticed Felix struggling from the nearest Whole Foods with numerous amounts of bags. The young man was trying to avoid being in anyone's path but already looked a little red in the face from the strain. Mycroft knew that he would stop and rest at least four times since he was such a far distance from his little bakery. Felix never did have any self control in the supermarkets, buying anything he deemed to be tasty into his cart. Being the courteous 'uncle' as he was dubbed, he told the driver to pull over and offered him a ride.

Felix had taken it with glee at not having to travel the distance back to his bakery. He had greeted Anthea (who was Isis today) and resisted hugging him until he was fully in the car. Mycroft didn't mind, for once glad that Felix was actually devoid of any flour or dough on his person. He had learn to get used to the outward signs of affection when dealing with Lestrade's children. They had exchanged pleasantries for the short drive which Felix asked him to stop in and sample some of his work that wasn't selling as well as he liked. He even extended the offer to Isis and his driver. Mycroft had agreed(though his employees had declined) and soon had found himself sampling a grape pie, a raspberry danish, an apple fritter.

He had to admit, sweets had been always a weakness for him. But, Felix had such a high opinion of his advice. He always looked at him with adoring eyes and excited to hear what he thought. He could remember when Felix was just a little lad making he and Lestrade try half burnt pastries, sandwiches and admittedly horrific fillings of whatever food he could get his hands on. They had started to keep a fire extinguisher on hand once the fire department had been called for a nearly brunt down kitchen. It reminded him a bit of his own childhood with Sherlock. At least he hadn't had to deal with explosions. And if he was honest, the bakery was a relaxing place to be and Felix had put his heart into the place.

It was a spacious two storie building that had been designed with an old 1920's American cafe feel. The main level was where the kitchen was housed and the slightly large space left to house at least thirty tables (not including booths) and a wall lined with books on the back wall. Felix called it his 'timey-wimey book exchange station' since people could take out books but they had to replace it with one of their own. On in most instances, take out the book but return it just like in a library. There was even a large guestbook where customers could write down what books they were taking or leaving. Just to the side of the entrance, Felix had installed a spacious window walk-thru for people who just wanted to buy but necessarily didn't want to sit down. Upstairs was a different matter in terms of how relaxed everything looked.

There was a small stage upstairs for little performances (that ranged from poetry to music) though he was sure in one instance, he was told someone had done an disturbing interpretive dance number once. A large bar was also housed up along there with a eclectic of spirits and teas to choose from which was mostly was whatever Felix fancied. The young lad even required that his staff dress in the 1920's fashion whenever he didn't have a theme going on (this month it was dead actors) that made customers feel like they were always at a show. All in all, it was well doing place tied together with dark wood paneling, hardwood floors, tasteful modern furniture and a lively staff that was friendly and professional. Mycroft was proud of Felix and how much work he put into his job to be successful.

"Always to be of help. How has your father been? He informed me that you dragged him against his will to go buy a new coat."

Felix rolled his eyes at that and leaned back in the booth, reading over his notes. Like he would drag his father anywhere. Frankly, he was glad the coat was gone. It was hideous and getting threadbare.

"Exaggerating. I just made him go get a better one after his office got trashed last week. His new one suits him."he said with a chuckle.

Mycroft let out a light chuckle as he took a sip of his tea. "I see. He couldn't say no to Artemis, could he? It was obvious he picked it out for your father. He is very fond of grey coats. It is long enough for him to be able to grab Greg's attention without tugging on his sleeve and potentially dirtying the front if his hands are messy. Its also big enough for him to bury in without having to remove the coat."

Felix laughed at the observation, drawing attention from a few of his customers. Mycroft hadn't been over to his da's flat in days! He pushed his bangs out his eyes as he tired to get control of his giggles. Uncle Mycroft was like some kind of all knowing god. He could already see the embarrassed look of his da's face if he heard what was being said. He didn't want to admit that Artemis had him wrapped around his finger and would do anything to keep him happy.

"Have you spying on us again? You know how Da feels about it. Plus, I helped a little too. I just made Art seal the deal. He looks rather dashing. One of my waitresses called him a silver fox.", Felix wrinkled his nose at the term, "But she's right. Da is a looker."

"Merely making sure you all are safe, not spying. He is rather dashing even without a fairly expensive coat. We have been together since you were a teenager after all. Though I have to admit, I have never heard 'silver fox' before. Unfortunately, I must be going since I have a very important meeting to go to." Mycroft said as he stood from the booth, grabbing his umbrella and putting a few notes on the table as pay.

He obviously didn't get a meal but he wouldn't leave Felix without something. He ignored his protests of not having to pay as usual. He told him to then accept it as allowance. Felix gave him a pout but accepted the money, stuffing the notes into his apron pocket. He walked Mycroft to the entrance, grinning as Mycroft patting him on the shoulder as a good bye.

"I shall see you all later as I only have a few meetings to go to today. I also suggest to get your awning fixed before the rain this week." Mycroft said as he saw the his usual black car pull up to the curb.

Felix rocked back on his heels, the grin turning into a smile as he nodded. He was going to fix it soon and get the letters repainted. The first words of 'Time Tower Bakery&Cafe' were faded or missing. Waving Mycroft as he got into the car and drove off, he had a little bounce in his step as he got back to making more of his craft. He was in the mood for making a banana creme puff and seeing how it would be paired off with orange whipped cream.


	5. You Have Two?

Summary: Its an usual post-case wrap up night and its Lestrade's turn to pick which pub they're going to be at. Except Lestrade doesn't have any ideas of where to pick. So what if he asked a favor of his oldest son to make up for a moment of indecision? Nothing will probably go wrong anyways.

* * *

"Did you remember to pick up your brother?"

"Of course, Da. Who else is going to help with the superhero theme?"

"...Not even going to ask. I expect you both to have eaten regular food by time I get there."

"Da! Sugar has its own food pyramid with precise groups to follow."

"Whatever you say, Felix. Hold a section for me?"

With a short goodbye, Lestrade hung up his mobile and rubbed his temples with a weary smile. Sometimes, he wondered if Felix was as mad as a hatter. He wasn't even the good kind of brother to discourage eating junk food. No, he was the one grabbing your hand and making you leap head on into diabetes. It had been a hard week with the last murder case turning into an inheritance scandal with one too many greedy siblings. A lot of running around had been done (mostly evidence collection and keeping Sherlock killed from a very perturb old woman) was more than he could take.

He was going to treat his team for a good job for the week. He doubted that they would contest a change from the regular pubs that were generally chosen. The...'superhero' theme would probably be an eye opener but that wasn't new with the cafe. Felix had been texting him to try his new pastrami sandwich that he swore tasted like the ones from New York. At least that was a normal occurrence instead of asking him for advice that was better left for Mycroft's opinion. Still, he hadn't seen his two boys and missed them. What was the harm of seeing them and having a good night out?

His team knew he had children but only had seen Artemis. He stopped by with him more often than not on his days off. Felix was grown after all and not including dropping him lunch when he wasn't busy, he didn't make much of an impression. Lestrade pulled on his coat as he locked up his office to meet everyone outside. It wouldn't be a big deal. It would just be his team, Dimmock (if he didn't have work) and Sherlock and John. It would be just fine.

"Taking your sweet time, Lestrade? We thought we would have to send a search team for you. Where are we headed?" Dimmock teased as Lestrade made his way out of Scotland Yard.

Lestrade rolled his eyes and waved Dimmock off as he walked up the sizeable group. He hoped that tonight wasn't one of Felix's busy nights. That would be a little too much he assumed.

"Very funny. We're going to a cafe a few streets down. I got us some seats. The food is pretty good and the bar is reasonable."

A few people gave Lestrade a look like he just hit his head on the pavement. What cafe was open this late? Why not a pub? Lestrade saw the skeptical looks and tried not to laugh.

"Trust me! It's as good as a pub."

More curious looks were given (Sherlock was flat out staring) before people started to pile in their cars for the short drive. Lestrade ended up with Sherlock and John in his car. No one wanted to deal with the detective, even if he was invited. He barely pulled out the into the street before being bombarded with questions. Sherlock was staring at him from the back seat with narrowed eyes as if to deduce him.

"You have been to this cafe for a number of years but have told no one about it. Why? You must be very close to the owner to get seating on a Friday night. The phone call you spent forever on is when you got said seating. How do you have time to cultivate such a relationship with a restaurant owner?" Sherlock said as if he was the only one to have outside connections.

"Sherlock, knock it off. You can't be the only one who gets special treatment in every place you go into." John said.

"I could if I wanted but how is that interesting?"

Lestrade only let out a sigh as he drove the short distance. Sherlock was especially curious of his personal life after meeting Artemis. He didn't want the detective anywhere near his sons. No one could make someone burst into tears faster than Sherlock Holmes. He wondered if he could mentally will Sherlock into behaving. He still didn't understand why he was even coming along. At least John was there to keep him in check. John was a good bloke to hang out with and usually went out for pub night. Maybe some of his niceness would rub off on Sherlock.

"If you must know, I take Artemis here all the time. Is that a good enough answer?"

It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either. He did take Artemis there all the time but because his son owned the bloody place. Sherlock went silent but looked unsatisfied with the answer. It looked like he was off the hook. But, at least Sherlock was deterred for now. Finally arriving at the cafe and finding decent parking not too far off, they made it to the front of the cafe. It seemed really busy on the upper level, silhouettes of bodies dancing and socializing through curtained windows.

The entrance was somewhat more subdued with a small line as they went in. It struck him (and everyone else) once they stepped foot inside that Felix wasn't kidding about the superhero theme. How the bloody hell could afford all of the decorations? Every single server was dressed in a very realistic costume of a variety of superheroes. Was that Black Widow and Storm taking orders? Even the menu had been changed per usual to fit the theme. At least the decor was simple with said symbols of different heroes littered along the wall and sectioned areas.

He could feel the curious stares and only sucked it up. He could do this. Taking a calming breath, Lestrade walked up to the front desk to get them inside.

"I'm Flash. Welcome to Time Tower Bakery and Cafe, good citizens!" The maître de smiled and did a playful salute. "Good to see you, Mr. Lestrade. How can I help you this fine night?"

Lestrade cleared his throat as he swore he could hear laughter from behind him. No doubt it was probably Dimmock. "I have some seats held for me and my friends here."

"Of course, you've been place in the Justice League section. Boss wasn't sure how many people you were bringing. Follow me please."

Flash led them to their section in the back next to the library where a few tables had been pushed together and set. They weren't too far from the bar and the library (being run by Wonder Woman) was very quiet. Everyone took their seats with minimal fuss and took in their surroundings. With some words that their server would be arriving soon, explanations were in order.

"Where did you even find this place? You got us a half of section to ourselves and the front knows who you are?" Donovan asked with a strange look on her face.

"I never even knew this was so close. What dark secrets are you hiding, Lestrade? It's certainly...different. Is the beer any good?" Dimmock asked.

It wasn't anything like a pub, ambience lighting be damned. It was like a comic book threw up all over the 1920s. Lestrade shrugged and leaned back his seat. How was he going to explain this in a rational manner?

"I take Artemis here. I heard this was the new theme of the month. It's a thing with this place. There are a few beers on tap, the food is good. Let's just have a good time, okay? I promise this will be fun." Lestrade said, wanting to explain the subject.

It would be too much to explain at once. The matter was dropped and everyone decided to try and enjoy themselves. Everyone started to catch up on personal matters, discuss some topics (Sherlock actually joining in on some) and having a few drinks. Their server (who ended up being Zatanna) was great, recommending dishes and drinks and being generally pleasant. The food was good and everyone was having a good time. Things were winding down and Dimmock was ordering another round of drinks when everything got interesting.

Felix, dressed in a nice suit with coattails and a bowtie, delivered a platter of raspberry scones and a tiramisu to their table. It was easy to see he took on the outfit of Alfred but still looked like the owner, if a little old fashioned.

"We didn't order any dessert." Donovan said as Felix set the desserts on the table.

The young man waved it off as he stood behind Lestrade's chair, taking in the group. He recognized Donovan from Artemis's description of her. He had never paid attention but he realized her desk was right near Lestrade's office. He was surprised to Sherlock and John though. He didn't think that they would actually come with his father to 'pub' night. It wouldn't hurt to take a good look at them first. Sherlock was Uncle Mycroft's brother and it was easy to see the resemblance if you knew what to look for. The eyes were a dead giveaway if anything. Artemis did tell him that the man was a 'meanie' for what he did to their Da's office.

On the other hand, John looked older and particularly charming in the striped shirt he was wearing. Not that he was into older men. But, John had a certain charm and looked handsome. Ugh. He was getting distracted.

"Don't worry, everything is on the house. The name's Felix Lestrade and this is my place. I hope everything was to your liking. Zatanna is one of my best employees. Frankly, I'm glad Da finally brought his friends here." he said cheerfully.

The table went silent in shock, some mouths dropping open at the statement. Lestrade gave Felix a look but couldn't hold it as he was practically squeezed into a hug. Sherlock, of course, opened his mouth first.

"Obvious. The staff was very comfortable with Lestrade's presence and she went out her way to make sure everything went smoothly. Your son is old enough to own a establishment and very close to you if the accent and the over excessive affection have anything to say." Sherlock wrinkled his nose in slight distaste. "He picks up your other child while you work. Tedious."

"Sherlock! There is nothing wrong with someone hugging their parents." John snapped as he elbowed the detective firmly in the side.

"Don't worry, handsome. I'm a daddy's boy through and through. Nice to finally meet the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. One is as rude as I heard he'd be and the other is very dashing." Felix teased, making John sputter in surprise.

That earned Felix a pinch by Lestrade for flirting with a man near almost twice his age. He didn't want the boy getting ideas. He was already bad enough with the all the mad things he would do to food.

"You have two kids? Two? Why did we never meet him? I thought was a delivery boy all this time." Donovan said, voice full of a surprise.

How old was Lestrade if he had a grown child? Artemis had just turned eight. How old was Felix? Lestrade only let out a resigned sigh, scooting his chair over as Felix squeezed a seat between him and Dimmock. He explained the simple version of Felix living with his ex-wife before he had a permanent team was formed. Anything else would probably be too personal and not needed with such a large audience. With that out the way, he figured he should introduce them properly. Telling Felix to go get his brother, Lestrade was left trying to answer all the questions and the shock of him having two boys.

He wasn't even that old. How old did everyone think he was? He just got to his late forties. Luckily for him, Felix managed to come back with his little brother rather quickly. He had no trouble as Artemis would have sought Lestrade out after not seeing him so long. Artemis ran the short distance to Lestrade's chair once they close, climbing right into his lap. He hugged him tight and ran slim finger through his father's hair. He giggled as the strands went askew and placed a messy kiss on his cheek. He waved to everyone at the table but wondered why they were there.

They never came to his big brother's space before. Lestrade couldn't help but smile fondly at the affection, returning the kiss and the hug. Managing to get an arm free, he pulled Felix in close by the shoulder once he sat back down.

"Just to clarify and for a proper introduction, these are my two sons. Artemis and Felix Lestrade."


End file.
